The Adventure Of Gold Saint
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Para Gold Saint yang sudah mati,diminta oleh Tuhan untuk mengurus ketiga belas dimensinya bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure Of Gold Saint

Desclaimer:Saint Seiya buatan Masami Kurumada  
Heavy Object yang Buatan Takashi Watanabe  
anime lainny buatan pencipta mereka

Pair:Rahasia,dan hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang tahu

Warning:Penulisan amburadul,Goldiest Godlike,AU,tidak terlalu sesuai Cannon,

Oke Authorr Back dengan cerita Dimensional Traveller Lainnya,meski Journey All Dimension belum tamat,tapi Authorr akan menamatkannya,oke sekarang progressnya ini

Journey All Dimension:45% selesai(Up New Chapter hari rabu)  
Danganronpa Killing Symphony: 35% selesai(Up hari kamis)  
The Adventure Of Gemini Saga:1% selessai(Up Hari senin depan

Chapter 1 Start

Setelah peperangan besar melawan Hades,membuat kedua belas Gold Saint harus mengorbankan diri mereka untuk membuka gerbang ratapan,namun setelah itu mereka kembali dihidupkan untuk melawan Dewa pengacau Loki di Asgard,kini ada maksud lain lagi dari kebangkitan semua Gold Saint

*IN Tengoku(Surga)*

"Aldebaran rasanya bosa juga aku disini"Ujar Libra Dohko sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Sementara Aldebaran menatapnya tak percaya,bagaimana tidak,seorang Saint emas legenda seperti Dohko merasa Bosan di Surga,jadi apa kah ia mau masuk neraka dan melawan para Iblis dengan Cosmonya

"Oi Aldebaran jangan bengong"Dohko kembali mengagetkan Aldebaran

dengan sedikit tenaga Aldebaran Menyingkir dari Dohko dan segera berdiam diri,dulu

lalu muncullah Saint Emas lainnya ditambah Pope Shion,dan seseorang yang bersinar sangat terang,bahkan jika dilihat bisa mengalahkan Sinar Athena

"Saint-saint Emas yang berhasil menghadapi keadaan hidup mati,kali ini aku menugaskan kalian untuk pergi ke beberapa Dimensi guna untuk memberikan kedamaian kepada Dimensi itu" Ujar Sosok yang bercahaya itu,kalau anda mau melihat DIA maka anda harus menutup mata jika tidak mata anda akan terbakar oleh karena terangnya

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya Anda itu siapa?"tiba-tiba Dohko menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan sangat bodoh,bahkan Shion sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat Dohko yang terlalu Absurd itu

"Berarti kau itu Kafir,yah,masa Aku,kau tidak kenali,kau tahu banyak orang yang mencari aku namun aku menyembunyikan diri dari mereka"Ujar sosok terang itu bahkan jika dilihat ia sangat terang

"Kafir?,jangan-jangan kau itu Tuhan(Anime)?"Tanya Dohko yang baru sadar tentang sosok yang bercahaya didepannya

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu,karena kau sudah melakukan hal yang sangat mulia,jadi aku memaafkan mu,tapi aku ingin mengirim kalian lagi ke beberapa Dimensi yang akan hancur"Ujar Tuhan,dengan nada yang sangat berwibawa

"Baiklah apa Engkau yang akan memilihkan untuk kami,atau kami yang harus memilih sendiri?"Tanya Mu disertai anggukan oleh beberapa Gold Saint lainnya

"Kalian bisa memilih sendiri kok,karena kalian bisa mengukurnya dengan kekuatan kalian"Ujar Tuhan dengan nada yang sangat berwibawa

"Ya,tapi jika kami tidak mampu mengatasinya kami harap,Engkau mau turun tangan membantu kami"Ujar Shion dengan nada yang sangat menghormati sosok yang ada di depannya

"Kau adalah orang yang baik,aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau bisa dipilih oleh Athena,jadi aku akan membantu kalian dengan mengirim kalian kesana jadi Saga tidak perlu menggunakan Another dimension nya untuk mengantar kalian"ujar Tuhan dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"Kau memang maha penolong yah,Tuhan"Ujar Dohko dengan nada penuh hormat,karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang ada diepannya jadi dia tidak akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi

"kau sudah bagus,Libra Dohko,sekarang aku ingin kalian memilih dari dua belas tiga belas dimensi yang ada"ujar Tuhan secara santai lalu ia memunculkan beberapa tayangan di depan para Gold Saint

Tayangan pertama

kini terlihatlah di proyektor sebuah dunia dimana Hiburan dilarang,bahkan para Idol,Idol demi untuk membuat para penggemarnya menyukai Hiburan,mereka rela baku tembak dengan para Penjaga,tentu saja dengan Wota yang sudah membantu

"Jadi siapa yang akan ke dimensi ini?"Tanya Tuhan dengan nada serius menatap ketigabelas Gold Saint

"Aku yang akan pergi,karena disana lebih banyak wanita disana,dan para Gold Saint lainnya tak paham banyak tentang wanita kecuali aku,jadi aku yang akan kesana"ujar Aphoridite dengan nada menghina para Gold Saint lainnya

"banci sialan"itulah yang ada dipikiran para Gold Saint sekarang

"baiklah sekarang berdiri disana aku akan menteleport mu ke dunia itu"Lalu Aphrodite segera berdiri ditempat yang ditunjukkan Oleh Tuhan dan seketika itu juga Aphrodite menghilang dari hadapan para Gold Saint

*Tayangan Kedua*

DI tayangan ini terlihat para Schoold Idol sedang tampil,di sebuah panggung yang indah,dan terlihatlah juga banyak School idol yang sudah akan pensiun,jujur saja ini Dimensi yang damai,tapi kenapa Tuhan menunjukkan Dimensi ini?

Hal itu menjadi pertanyaan Dibenak Goldiest yang masih ada di sini

"Kami-sama,kenapa Engkau memperlihatkan kami sebuah dimensi yang tenang seperti ini,apa nanti akan ada kejadian berbahaya?"tanya Sang Aries MU seorang yang mampu memperbaiki Cloth

"benar sekali Mu,Dunia ini akan hancur saat perang Dunia ketiga di dunia itu berjalan,dan waktunya tinggal 3 tahun di Dunia itu,dan itu bertepatan dengan lulusnya seluruh member School idol sekolah Otonokizaka,jadi aku ingin yang akan kesana membuat mereka berkumpul kembali dan menjadi sebuah grup Idol,ketika sudah terbentuk,maka lindungilah Grup idol itu dari perang dunia ketiga"Ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius

"Kami-sama jangan bilang dunia ini juga,salah satu dari kami harus melindungi Hiburan juga yang ada di dunia ini"Tanya Mu dengan nada yang tak percaya

"Ya benar,karena perang di tiap Dimensi itu setara dengan kekuatan pecahan ku di setiap Dimensi,jadi aku mengutus kalian yang memiliki kekuatan Setara dengan pecahan ku Di tiga belas Dunia"ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius

"Ya,baiklah sekarang siapa yang mau pergi?"Tanya Mu kepada Teman-teman dan gurunya

"Aku yang akan pergi"ujar Dohko dengan nada serius

"Dohko?,apa kau yakin,atau kau tidak kesambet,aku jadi heran tidak biasanya kamu mau ke tempat perempuan"ujar Shion dengan nada heran menatap Dohko

"Salah satu perempuan disana membukan pintu hati ku"Ujar Dohko gak jelas,namun dapat dimengerti oleh seluruh Gold saint disana

"Dohko jangan bilang Lo,akan Ngidol?"tanya Aiolia dengan nada tak percaya disertai anggukan Aiolos

"ya kalau itu demi mendapatkan seorang dari sembilan itu sih gak masalah"ujar Dohko dengan nada yang sangat pengen

"Ya ampun kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi"tiba-tiba Shion melangkah duluan ketempat Aphrodite lalu Di teleport oleh Tuhan menuju dunia itu

"tidak Idol-idol ku..."Dohko berteriak dengan kencang dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya

"Sudahlah Dohko lebih baik Shion-sama yang pergi daripada Elo,ntar Lo apa-apain lagi tuh idol"ujar Camus dengan nada Menyindir

dan tepat seperti ada anak panah masuk kedalam Ulu hati Dohko

Tuhan yang melihat para Gold Saint Absurd begini,jadi heran,apa benar mereka yang telah berbuat kebaikan hingga menjadi gila seperti ini

Tayangan ketiga

Di tayangan ini kini terlihatlah Dimana ada seorang bocah laki-laki sedang dilempari oleh warga,ia bahkan dibilang Setan oleh para Warga

sementara Gold Saint yang melihatnya bingung kenapa anak itu dibilang Setan

"Ano Kami-sama kenapa anak itu dibilang Setan?"tanya Aries Mu dengan disertai Anggukan oleh seluruh Gold Saint yang tersisa

"karena tubuh anak itu dijadikan wadah untuk sebuah monster,dulu aku pernah sekali kesana,dalam bentuk manusia,tapi karena itu yang membentuk peperangan disana,jadi aku ingin salah satu dari kalian menghentikannya"ujar Tuhan dengan serius

"baiklah aku yang akan kesana"ujar Aldebaran tak sabaran lalu segera menuju ke tempat teleport

"kau yakin Aldebaran?"tanya Saga dengan nada serius

"Apa yang tidak yakin,aku sangat yakin,lagipula tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ku disana"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada sedikit meremehkan dunia itu

"Di dunia itu ada beberapa orang yang setingkat dengan pecahan ku,jadi berhati-hatilah"Ujar Tuhan lalu menteleport Aldebaran menuju Dunia itu

Tayangan Keempat

disini tayangan ini memperlihatkan perang cawan Suci,antar tiap master,menggunakan Servant yang sudah mereka Kontrak,Gold Saint menatap perang yang terjadi disana begitu parah mungkin sama seperti perang melawan Hades dampaknya

"Kami-sama kenapa dampak dari orang yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan dewa bisa seperti ini?"tanya Shura dengan nada Serius lalu Gold Saint lainnya menatap Tuhan dengan tatapan bertanya

"karena mereka ketika kalah,mereka kabur dan terus berperang sehingga dampak yang di timbulkan sangat parah bahkan sampai bisa menghancurkan Dimensi itu"ujar Tuhan dengan serius,bahkan ketegangan itu terus berlangsung cukup lama

"baiklah aku yang pergi"ujar Shura serius lalu ia segera berjalan ke tempat yang sama seperti Aphoridite,Aldebaran,dan Shion lalu ia pun Di teleport oleh Tuhan kesana

*tayangan Kelima*

Kini terlihatlah Dunia ketika sudah hancur dan direstorasi ulang oleh seorang 'Kunci',bisa dibilang itulah pecahan Tuhan di dunia ini namun ia terus melakukan Penghancuran di Restorasi hingga Tenaga yang Tuhan percayakan kepada Pecahannya Habis sehingga saat pernghancuran tidak akan ada lagi perestorasian

"Dunia ini terlalu berbahaya,karena yang harus dihentikan ialah pecahan Tuhan sendiri bukan begitu Tuhan?"Tanya Camus dengan nada dingin

"Bukan begitu,cara untuk menghentikan hal ini ialah membuat kenangan yang baik,dan menumpas kejahatan Dibumi"ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius

"Kenapa begitu?"tanya Camus heran

"karena pecahan ku disana menghancurkan dunia dikarenakan manusia sudah saling berperang,jadi untuk menghentikan kehancuran Dunia itu,membunuh para manusia yang melakukan pertarungan,lalu menyisakan orang-orang untuk hidup damai itu saja mungkin sudah cukup"ujar Tuhan serius pada Camus

"bagaimana kalau kita mengambil alih kekuasan kedua pihak yang berperang sehingga tak ada lagi perang?"Tanya Camus serius

"hmm boleh juga kalau begitu,tai bukan kah itu akan lebih sulit lagi?"tanya Tuhan pada Camus

"Itu diperlukan guna menjaga perasan Pecahan mu di Dunia itu yang sudah terlalu hancur"ujar Camus serius

"Seperti yang kuduga dari mu Aquarius Camus,lakukan sesuka mu disana,dan psatikan kau membawa Dunia itu kejalan yang benar"ujar Tuhan pada Camus

Setelah Camus mengangguk dia pun di teleport ke Dunia itu

*Tayangan keenam*

Kini terlihatlah disebuah Dunia yang penduduknya adalah Siluman,Elf,dan manusia hidup berdampingan namun itu semua berubah ketika Penyihir kecemburuan mendatangi Dunia itu,ia membuat para Naga guna menghancurkan Dunia itu

"Jadi kami harus menghentikan penyihir itu?"tanya Mu dengan nada serius

"Ya,dan yang jadi masalah pecahan ku disana terbagi menjadi dua,yang satu penyihir kecemburuan,dan yang satu Half Elf calon ratu dari kerajaan"ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius

"Jadi kami harus menghancurkan salah satunya yah?"tanya Mu kepada Tuhan dengan nada serius lagi

"ya kurang lebih begitu"ujar Tuhan serius

lalu majulah Mu,Tuhan yang mengetahui maksud dari Mu pun langsung menteleport dia ke dunia itu

*Tayangan ketujuh*

Terlihatlah di sebuah Dunia dimana Terorist Asuhan Oslo sudah berkembang besar,bahkan membuat para petinggi PBB mencapnya sebagai musuh dunia itu,bahkan peperangan juga belum tercapai

Dohko tiba-tiba berdiri dan maju kedepan

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin lalu pergi mencari Idol di dunia itu"ujar Dohko dengan nada yang penuh semangat

"Ah Idol Sialan"itulah yang ada dibatin Deathmask melihat Dohko,entah kenapa ia dulu Hormat pada saint Libra itu tiba-tiba dengki sekali karena dia sudah jadi buaya darat

Tuhan yang melihat keyakian pada diri Dohko pun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu Menteleport Dohko ke dunia itu

dan serentak seluruh Saint merasa lega karena Dohko yang sudah menyukai Idol,kalau masih satu kayak Aphrodite mungkin mereka masih memaklumi,tapi kalau sampai Dohko juga mereka sudah tidak mau lagi

*Tayangan ke delapan*

Kini terlihatlah dunia dimana para siswa dari kelas 3-E Kunigaoka sedang masa murung-murungnya,karena mereka mendapat intimidasi,bahkan kelasnya saja berbeda dari yang lain,sehingga mereka harus membawa bekal di kala istirahat,karena tidak adanya kantin di kelas mereka,lagi pula kelas mereka juga begitu menakutkan

"Hmm Kami-sama kau meminta kami untuk mengajarkah?"tanya Deathmask pada Tuhan yang sudah membawa ia ke surga walau sudah membunuh banyak orang

"Ya dan untuk itu salah satu dari kalian harus menjadi buronan para petinggi dunia itu"ujar Tuhan pada Deathmask dan yang lainnya

"baiklah aku mau disana"ujar Deathmask dengan nada tertantang

"ya tapi kau tidak boleh membunuh"ujar Tuhan dengan nada tenang

"ya aku tidak akan membunuh disana kok,ok"Setelah mengatakan itu Deathmask langsung diteleport menuju dunia itu

*Tayangan ke sembilan*

Kini di dunia ke sembilan kelihatan ada penjelajah waktu dimana para robot gunakan untuk berperang melawan musuh-musuh mereka,mereka membuat perang yang sangat berbahaya,jika tidak dihentikan sekarang

"Aku yang akan pergi"ujar Aiolia dengan nada serius dan disertai keyakinan tinggi

"baiklah kalau begitu,Aiolia,semoga beruntung"Aiolos mengatakan hal yang begitu menyentuh dimana ia perhatian kepada Adik laki-lakinya

"Ya Nii-san"ujar Aiolia dan seteah itu pergilah Aiolia dengan teleport yang dilakukan oleh Tuhan

*Tayangan ke sepuluh*

di tayangan ini terlihatlah Great war yang terjadi antara Iblis,Malaikat Jatuh,dan Malaikat,mereka berperang dengan sengit,hingga karena kejadian tak terduga,Mereka melakukan gencatan Senjata,Kejadian yang tak terduga adalah Pecahan Tuhan,yang mengatur dunia itu menghilang dan kini dunia itu diatur oleh Michael sang Malaikat Besar

sontak tayangan ini membuat para Saint yang tersisa kaget stengah mati melihat hal ini,pecahan Tuhan,yang merupakan Tuhan dari dimensi itu menghilang,tentu saja membuat ketakutan bagi beberapa pihak tertentu

"Aku yang akan pergi"ujar Shaka dengan nada serius,ia sudah ingin bicara setelah puas diam saat ada Gold saint lainnya

"hwaa,ternyata ada kau shaka?"Aiolos kaget stengah mati,sementara Saga hanya memegang kepalanya karena sakit melihat tingkah Absurd Gold Saint

"Dasar Aiolos,jangan bilang kau melupakan ku juga?"Tanya Milo yang ada di samping saga

"ya,aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalian ada di sini"ujar Aiolos serius

"ya ampun kalau begitu aku pergi" Shaka terbang menuju Tuhan,lalu ia pun di teleport oleh Tuhan ke tempat itu

*tayangan ke sebelas*

Tayangan ini memperlihatkan banyaknya orang yang di tawan masuk kedalam game,Sword Art Online,disana akan sangat sulit bagi yang tidak pernah memainkan Game Online,dan itu juga merupakan Misi yang sulit bagi Gold Saint,dibanding bermain game Online mereka lebih memilih masuk kedalamnnya

"kami-sama bagaimana dengan itu,hal itu mustahil bagi kita,ketika kita masuk kedunia itu dan bermain game,kau tahu kan kami tak pernah main game sebelumnya"ujar Aiolos miris disertai dengan tangisnya

"tenang saja kalian akan langsung masuk kedalam gamenya dengan ini"Ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius

"Wah kalau begitu kita bisa keluar masuk dimensi begitu yah,ditambah dengan kekuatan kami,jadi kami tak perlu khawatir?"tanya Aiolos kagum dengan kekuatan Tuhan

"no problemo"Ujar Tuhan Ala Italia

lalu Aiolos segera di teleport ke dunia itu

*Tayangan ke dua belas*

Di tayangan ini terlihatlah dimana para petualang dan pribumi itu terpisah,dimana mereka hidup berdampingan,Petualang yang tak bisa mati-mati,dan pribumi yang bisa mati,jadi terjadi ketidak seimbangan antara Petualan dan pribumi

"Kurasa kalau ini kita harus memperhatikan politiknya?"Ujar Milo sambil menatap Layar proyektor

"ya dan kau saja yang kesana"ujar saga sambil mendorong Milo mendekati Tuhan

"baiklah"lalu Tuhan pun menteleport Milo ke dunia itu

"tinggal kau sendiri yah Gemini Saga"Ujar Tuhan menatap Saga

"ya aku akan mengambil di dimensi ketigabelas ini,tapi tunjukkan dulu apa yang terjad disana"ujar Saga santai

"baiklah tapi aku tidak terima penolakan"ujar Tuhan kepada Saga

"Ya aku tahu"

*Tayangan ke tigabelas*

Dunia dilanda perang besar antar tiap kerajaan,memusnahkan dan dimusnahkan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa,mereka menggunakan Object yang dipiloti oleh Elite terlatih

"Kau baik sekali Kami-sama,kau memberikan Dunia yang bisa ku damaikan"Ujar saga sambil tersenyum

"ya sebenarnya pertarurannya kalian bisa menikah dan hidup dengan para pribumi didimensi itu sih dengan syarat penghulunya harus malaikat"ujar Tuhan santai

"ya aku mengerti"

Lalu saga pun di Teleport ke dunia itu

To Be Continuous

oke authorr akhiri dulu,sampai Jumpa di Journey All Dimension hari rabu,dan Danganronpa Killing SYmphony Hari Kamis,lalu Fic ini hari senin


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventure Of Gold Saint

Desclaimer:Saint Seiya buatan Masami Kurumada  
Heavy Object yang Buatan Takashi Watanabe  
anime lainny buatan pencipta mereka

Pair:Rahasia,dan hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang tahu

Warning:Penulisan amburadul,Goldiest Godlike,AU,tidak terlalu sesuai Cannon,Lemon(mungkin)

Saya rencana mau buat yang lainnya sih,tapi kalau begitu ku pisah saja antar saint

oh ya maaf gak sempat Update yang Danganronpa Killing SYmphony

Chapter 02 (Bagian Aldebaran)

Aldebaran sudah tiba di desa Konoha sejak tiga bulan yang lalu,ia tidak menggunakan Cosmonya selama disini,ia menggunakan Taijutsunya selama berada di sini karena ia tidak ingin membuat banyak orang dalam bahaya,ia hanya menggunakan Cosmonya ketika ia ingin mementalkan serangan dari musuh,Wow Aldebaran adalah Saint yang baik hati dan seneng ketawa jadi maklumi saja lah

Saat ini Aldebaran sedang bersama anak angkatnya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto,mereka sedang berlatih taijutsu seperti biasanya,Naruto sangat mengagumi Aldebaran karena tidak ada yang bisa secepat dan Selincah Aldebaran bahkan badan Aldebaran dua kali lebih besar dari para Ninja,jika diibaratkan dia adalah Goliath berhati Daud

Ia sangat senang dengan candaan dari orang-orang,bahkan banyak orang yang menyenanginya ia ramah kepada Aldebaran,bahkan mereka yang pernah jahat kepada Naruto kini menjadi baik kepada Naruto berkat Aldebaran,oh ya jangan lupa kini Aldebaran tidak bertarung ia mendirikan kedai buah,di desa Konoha,Seorang Saint mendirikan Kedai buah?,Wah Ini Inovasi Baru,Jika Aphrodite menjadi Guru,dan Shion menjadi Pengusaha,maka Aldebaran menjadi Tukang buah,tapi buahnya buah terbaik terus yang ia dapat bahkan ia sendiri memberi diskon pada langganannya bahkan langganannya bebas disuruh memilih,baik hati sekali ini Aldebaran

Kini Naruto sedang menjalani Misi keluar Desa,dan Aldebaran sedang berada dalam perjalanan bersama awak-awaknya untuk membeli Buah dari beberapa Desa,ini adalah hal yang sangat bagus

Naruto memperhatikan ayahnya itu kuat,dan hebat tapi ada satu hal yang tak pernah ia ketahui dari ayahnya kenapa ia selalu membawa Kotak Emas itu bersamanya itulah hal yang selalu Naruto pusingkan,tapi Aldebaran dengan enteng menjawab buat latihan

Ia yang percaya penuh pada ayahnya tentu saja percaya,bahkan ia kaget saat tujuan ayahnya dan dirinya sama dengannya yaitu ke dekat perbatasan Kirigakure,tentu ayahnya pun kebetulan lewat jalan yang sama dengannya

*in Perjalanan*

Kakashi melihat sebuah genangan air padahal Cuaca sedang panas,itu sangat aneh,bukan,Aldebaran juga merasakan hal yang sama,namun mereka mencoba menghiraukannya

Namun Genangan air tersebut berubah menjadi Dua orang kembar mungkin bernama Gozu dan Kezu kalau gak salah hehe

Gozu dan Kezu menyerang Kakashi dan seketika itu juga kepala Kakashi tertebas,hal itu sontak membuat para murid-muridnya takut,Aldebaran yang menatapnya dengan santai

"Mendokusei naa,Omae Wa"ujar Aldebaran sambil meregangkan jari-jarinya bahkan jika dilihat Aldebaran sudah mulai marah dengan kelakuan yang dilakukan si kembar itu

"hehe kau tidak akan bisa melawan kami,kau bahkan tidak memiliki Chakra jadi jangan mimpi mau melawan Kami _Suiton Mizu No Yaiba_ "Pedang pedang air berusahan menebas Aldebaran

Namun Aldebaran hanya diam dan menutup mata

"haha dia takut"ujar Kezu disertai tawa dari Gozu

"Jangan Sombong cecunguk _Greatest Horn_ "Aldebaran Langsung menembakkan Greatest Horn Kearah Gozu dan Kezu hingga Mereka berdua langsung tewas,bahkan abunya saja tidak kelihatan

Itu adalah kekuatan Aldebaran saat Aldebaran belum memakai Clothnya,dia sudah sekuat itu apa lagi sudah memakai Clothnya wah sudah pasti dia mampu meluluh lantakkan dua battalion Ninja dalam sekali serang

"Wow Tou-san Sugoi.."Ujar Naruto dengan mulut melongo disertai oleh anggukan kedua Genin lainnya

Sementara Awak-awaknya tahu sekarang jangan pernah bikin marah boss mereka,jika mereka tidak ingin berakhir seperti Gozu dan Kezu

"Mau sampai kapan kau sembunyi Kakashi?"tanya Aldebaran dengan mata tertutup

"Eh"para Genin yang lain menatap Aldebaran Heran harusnya Kakashi sudah mati karena ditebas,tapi kenapa Ayahnya naruto bilang dia masih hidup

"Ya,aku keluar"Lalu Kakashi keluar dari semak-semak dengan mata menyipit

"Ayahnya Naruto kau memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar juga yah?,padahal kau tidak memiliki Chakra?,sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga sekuat ini?"tanya kakashi menatap Horor Abu dari Gozu dan Kezu

"ooh aku hanya latihan biasa kayak naruto,Cuma aku sudah lebih berpengalaman di banding kalian semua"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada serius

"Pengalaman?,tolong ceritakan pengalaman anda"Pinta Kakashi serius

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan lebih baik kita sampai ke desa dulu baru cerita nanti"ujar Aldebaran bijak

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan santai sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Aldebaran dengan tatapan Intens

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan namun kali ini ada hal yang aneh,karena kabut semakin banyak dan itu dalam Intensitas tak wajar

"Musuh lagi kah?"batin Kakashi menatap kabut itu tajam

Kakashi merasa aka nada sesuatu pedang besar yang akan melesat menuju arah timnya

"Merunduk semua.."Perintah Kakashi lalu banyak orang merunduk kecuali Sakura,Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,lalu ia pun tidak Tunduk malah ia ingin memperhatikan lebih jauh lagi dan

*Stab*

Pedang itu ditangkap oleh Aldebaran tepat didepan Sakura,bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah Fenomena yang jarang terjadi bahkan itu sangat menakjubkan

Tangan Aldebaran Berdarah akibat pedang itu,bahkan darahnya sudah merembes ke pedang itu

"Kakashi Hilangkan Kabut ini"Perintah Aldebaran dengan cepat

"Aku tidak punya Element Angin"ujar Kakashi panic

"Cih Naruto gunakan Atsugai"perintah Aldebaran pada Naruto

"baiklah _Fuuton Atsugai_ "Lalu Naruto membuat angina untuk menghilangkan kabut itu,dan terlihatlah di depan Kakashi ada Seseorang yang besar,mungkin besarnya setara Aldebaran

"Omoshiroi,ada orang yang berhasil menangkap pedang ku walau terluka,hebat sekali kau,siapa Namamu?"tanya Zabuza dengan nada meremehkan

"Aldebaran namaku"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada serius

"kalau begitu lawan aku"Perintah Zabuza dengan nada meremehkan

"Apa kau tidak masalah jika mati?"tanya Aldebaran sambil mencoba membangkitkan amarah Zabuza

"Cih _Suiton Suiryuudan No Jutsu_ "lalu Zabuza mencoba mengeluarkan Naga Airnya dan menyerang Aldebaran

"Huft kalau begitu Taurus Cloth"Lalu Tubuh Aldebaran di liputi Cahaya Emas,hingga Naga Air itu menghilang sendiri

Setelah cahaya emas itu menghilang muncullah Aldebaran dengan memakai Cloth Taurus

Naruto hanya menatap Ayahnya tak percaya ditambah oleh murid-murid serta Kakashi dan seluruh Awak dari Aldebaran

"oh Omoshiroi Kishi-san,kalau begitu matilah"Zabuzan yang sudah mendapatkan pedangnya langsung Menebas Tubuh Aldebaran yang terpakaikan Cloth sementara Aldebaran tidak berbuat apa-apa

*Trang*

Pedang besar dari legenda Zabuza Momochi patah,dan bahkan tebasan pedang itu tidak melukai Cloth dari Aldebaran

"Ku kira kau kuat tapi ternyata lemah sekali,kalau begitu menghilanglah _Great Horn_ "Aldebaran kembali mengeluarkan Jurusnya tapi tidak seperti yang ia katakana,karena ia orang baik jadi ia hanya membuatnya terluka parah

Tapi sepertinya ketika Great Horn selesai leher Zabuza langsung tertancap tiga jarum,yang otomatis membuatnya meninggal

Aldebaran yang melihat itu Cuma menatap datar yang melakukan itu,

"urus dia,jika dia kembali lagi aku akan memunahkannya"ujar Aldebaran mengancam Hunter Nin itu dan dengan segera Hunter Nin itu pergi membawa Badan Zabuza yang dalam keadaan mati(Suri) tentu saja hanya sedikit orang yang tahu

"Aldebaran-san kau kuat sekali"Ujar Sasuke menatap Aldebaran

"Oh benarkah?,aku sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu"Ujar Aldebaran lalu ia pun melepas Clothnya dan seketika Cloth itu masuk kembali kedalam Box emasnya lalu tertutup kembali

"Baiklah kalian segera cari lahan kita,di desa ini,terus panen Buah nya,jangan lupa kalau lebih dari Kuota yang akan kita ambil bagikan kepada penduduk"ujar Aldebaran sambil menyuruh Anak Buahnya untuk memanen Buah dari Lahan yang ternyata ia punyai disini

Kakashi dan timnya menatap tak percaya kenapa Aldebaran Bisa punya Lahan,padahal mereka kira Aldebaran Mau membelinya dari pemilik Lahan,tapi malah Aldebaran sendiri yang mempunyai Lahan itu

Oh masih banyak hal yang tersembunyi,yang disembunyikan oleh Aldebaran pada Naruto,hal itu membuat Naruto Cuma tersenyum senang melihat Ayahnya yang sangat bisa diandalkan

"Oke kita kerumah ku saja dulu"ujar Tazuna pada Tim 7 dan Aldebaran dengan nada santai

"Tapi Tazuna-san kenapa di Misi Rank C ini bisa ada Missing Nin Tingkat A?"Tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyelidik

Mereka mungkin ditipu bahwa sebenarnya ini bukan misi Rank C melainkan Misi Rank A atau bisa lebih tinggi lagi,dan jika itu terjadi maka Kakashi akan memutuskan untuk kembali Ke desa

"ya sebenarnya aku ingin kalian mengusir Gatou dari desa ini,mereka mengenakan pajak yang berat kepada kami warga desa"Ujar Tazuna mengaku

"Itu bukannya Misi Rank S Tazuna-san?"Tanya Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka

Oh ayolah Seorang Cool seperti Sasuke bisa seperti ini juga jadi jangan berpikir Sasuke tidak bisa seperti ini

"umh"Tazuna hanya bisa mengangguk takut,ya ia sangat takut bahwa Ninja yang mereka pesan malah meninggalkan mereka

"Gatou?,Ah si pendek itu?"tanya Aldebaran dengan nada serius

"Eh kau mengenal Gatou?"tanya Tazuna Sambil menatap Aldebaran

"Ya jelas,Orang yang memonopoli perdagangan sekitar Kirigakure,tentu saja aku tahu,jadi karena itu,biasanya yang anak buah ku saja kesini untuk memanen,jadi aku juga harus turun tangan"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada kesal

"Apa maksud Tou-san dari turun tangan?"Tanya Naruto menatap Aldebaran heran

"ya turun tangan seperti mematahkan tulang-tulang dari ninja suruhan Gatou,dan asal kau tahu Naruto,mematahkan Tulang orang itu bisa membuat orang itu berekspresi lucu Hahaha"Ujar Aldebaran Tertawa dengan sadist

Oh Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Aldebaran merupakan seorang yang Sadist ,ia jadi takut jika Aldebaran marah betulan

"Oh iya Aldebaran-san apa kau bisa mengusir Gatou?"tanya Tazuna dengan nada serius

"Hmm jika aku melakukan itu,maka aku akan jadi buruan Hunter Nin kau tahu.."ujar Aldebaran dengan nada malas

"Kenapa apa kau takut?"Tanya Sasuke meremehkan

"Tentu tidak,tapi mendengar tulang orang patah itu terkadang membuat kita bosan kau tahu"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada Bosan

"Dia Menakutkan"ujar Sasuke sambil sembunyi dibelakang Kakashi

"Hufft,Tazuna-san karena kau sudah membohongi kami,kami tidak punya kewajiban untuk melanjutkan Misi ini,jadi aku akan bertanya pada Murid-murid ku apa mereka mau melanjutkan Misi ini atau tidak"ujar kakashi pada Tazuna dan Murid-muridnya

"Aku mau melanjutkan saja,karena sudah terlanjur sampai sini,jadi tanggung kalau tidak diselesaikan"ujar Naruto semangat

Sementara Aldebaran yang melihat Naruto semangat hanya memberikan Jempolnya pada Naruto

"Aku juga,jika naruto bisa aku juga pasti bisa"ujar sasuke dengan nada serius

"Aku juga"ujar Sakura yang mode Fansgirlsnya kambuh

"baiklah aku juga akan melanjutkan misi ini,karena murid-murid ku mengatakan setuju"ujar Kakashi dengan serius

"halo,sudah lama sekali aku tidak melawan mu Aldebaran"tiba-tiba muncullah suara dari belakang Aldebaran dan tim Kakashi

"Specter kah?"Aldebaran heran menatap Specter itu

"Oh kau melupakan ku Aldebaran,Aku adalah Wyvern Rahdamantys"ujar orang itu dengan nada serius

"Semuanya mundur,dia bukan lawan yang mudah"ujar Aldebaran menyuruh tim Kakashi untuk Mundur

"Tidak kau saja yang mundur Aldebaran-san kau kan bukan Ninja biar aku saja yang melawannya,lagian dia juga tidak punya Chakra"ujar sasuke Sombong

Sementara Kakashi menatap Rhadamantys dengan tatapan serius

"baiklah Bocah maju dan hadapi dia jika kau bisa"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada meremehkan Sasuke

"Ya,jika aku bisa kau harus memberika tomat kualitas terbaik pada ku yah"Perintah Sasuke dengan nada serius

"ya tapi jika tidak,akan kuremukkan tulang mu"ujar Aldebaran santai

"baiklah"

To Be Continued (Habis ini ada Chapter Shura)


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure Of Gold Saint

Desclaimer:Saint Seiya buatan Masami Kurumada  
Heavy Object yang Buatan Takashi Watanabe  
anime lainny buatan pencipta mereka

Pair:Rahasia,dan hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang tahu

Warning:Penulisan amburadul,Goldiest Godlike,AU,tidak terlalu sesuai Cannon,Lemon(mungkin)

Untuk bagian saga,akan saya buatkan Fic baru kayak Aphrodite

Chapter 03 (Bagian Aldebaran)

Sasuke sudah memasang pose siaganya ketika ia berhadapan melawan Rhadamantys

" _Katon Gokakyuu No Jutsu_ "Sasuke menembakkan bola api dari mulutnya sementara Rhadamantys hanya tersenyum sinis menatap bola api yang datang kearahnya

*Swussh* dengan sekali hempasan bola api itu menghilang yang menatap hal itu hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan cepat

Sementara Aldebaran hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke begitu ketakutan,Tim Kakashi terbelalak kaget dengan kejadian itu,bahkan Tazuna juga takut dengan hal yang terjadi itu

"Bocah,nanti ku tagih janji mu"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada santai lalu ia maju kedepan,selagi Clothnya masih terpasang di tubuhnya

"Oh,Taurus yang akan melawan ku yah,Menarik sekali"ujar Rhadamantys dengan nada sombong nan angkuh yang ia keluarkan

"kalau tidak salah kau adalah salah satu dari tiga hakim neraka bukan?"tanya Aldebaran dengan nada serius

"ya benar,Minos sudah berada di dimensi Saint Pisces,sementara para dewa yang lain bersama Aiacos sudah berada di dimensi Saint Gemini"ujar Rhadamantys dengan nada sombong

"Kenapa Harus Saga yang melawan semua dewa-dewa itu?"Tanya Aldebaran heran menatap Rhadamantys

"karena dia adalah Saint terkuat,diantara yang lain,kekuatannya mungkin saja sudah setara dengan Athena,jadi kami hanya berjaga-jaga"ujar Rhadamantys dengan nada santai

"Bukan kah aku dan Gold Saint lainnya memiliki Kamui juga?"Tanya Aldebaran dengan nada serius

"Kau tidak tahu,sebenarnya Saga sudah menjadi Dewa Gerbang Dimensi,jadi kami mau tidak mau harus membawa Banyak Dewa untuk melawannya"ujar Rhadamantys dengan nada serius

"Apa maksud mu dia menjadi Dewa Gerbang Dimensi?"Tanya Aldebaran kaget dengan hal itu

"Apa kau tidak tahu _Another Dimension_ adalah Jurus yang bisa memindahkan orang kedimensi lain,Saga sudah menguasainya bahkan dapat mempolesnya sehingga ia dapat berdiri di Gerbang Dimensi dimana para Dewa pun kesulitan untuk dapat masuk kesana"ujar Rhadamantys dengan nada serius

"Tapi Saga belum pernah mengatakan hal itu"ujar Aldebaran serius pada Rhadamantys

"Ya karena kekuatannya belum terbangkitkan sempurna,bila ia sudah melawan dua dewa kembar yaitu Thanatos dan Hypinos maka kekuatannya akan terbangkit,itulah yang dikatakan oleh Ikazuchi No kami,Zeus"ujar Rhadamantys dengan nada santai

"Zeus?,bukannya itu ayah dari Athena-sama?"Aldebaran makin terkejut dengan fakta baru yang Ia dapatkan dari Specter yang berada di depannya

"Haah,lama sekali kalau begitu aku mulai"Dengan cepat Rhadamantys berlari dengan kecepatan suara menuju Aldebaran

Aldebaran hanya diam melihat Rhadamantys yang semakin mendekat pada dirinya

Tiba-tiba Aldebaran tersenyum merasa kemenangan yang entah kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu

" _Great Thorn_ "Jurus yang mirip dengan Great Horn,namun jurus ini memakan cakupan lebih luas dan kecepatan serta kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan 50% Athena Exclamation

Rhadamantys yang sedang berlari berusaha untuk menahan Jurus itu menggunakan kedua tangannya

*Blarrr*

Rhadamantys berhasil menahan Jurus mematikan itu walau harus membakar tangannya

Rhadamantys hanya bereaksi tersenyum puas kepada Saint Taurus kita ini

Lain lagi Reaksi dari Tim 7,tazuna,dan anak buah dari Aldebaran,mereka semua melongo melihat Jurus Aldebaran yang begitu mematikan

"Hebat juga kau Taurus,kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk saat ini"ujar Rhadamantys dengan nada puas dan akan beranjak pergi

"tunggu,kenapa kau menahan diri?"tanya Aldebaran dengan nada serius menatap Rhadamantys,ia tahu bahwa sewaktu ia belum dibangkitkan oleh Tuhan kekuatannya jauh dibawah ini,bahkan ia dapat dengan mudah takluk dihadapan Salah satu Hakim neraka ini,tapi kenapa Rhadamantys tidak memperlihatkan kemampuan penuhnya

"Karena keluarga"ujar Rhadamantys sambil tersenyum kepada Aldebaran lalu Rhadamantys pun menghilang dengan kemampuan teleportnya

"Sepertinya kita harus berjaga-jaga lagi yah"Ujar Aldebaran menatap kepergian Rhadamantys dengan tersenyum puas

*Pyarr*

Dengan cepat Cloth yang terpasang di tubuh Aldebaran menghilang dan kembali masuk kedalam Box yang dibawa Aldebaran

"Tou-san ajari aku jurus itu"pinta Naruto dengan nada serius kepada sang ayah,ia melihat ayahnya sangat kuat,tapi ia mendengar bahwa musuhnya masih menahan diri jadi ia harus menjadi semakin kuat agar ia tidak menjadi beban yang akan menghambat ayahnya

"untuk itu kau harus belajar penguasaan Chakra dari Kakashi dulu,setelah itu baru Tou-san ajari kau Jurus yang kau minta itu"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada serius kepada sang anak angkatnya

"Yo Aldebaran"panggil seseorang yang berada dibelakang Aldebaran dengan serius

"Mu,kah ada apa?"tanya Aldebaran tanpa berbalik dengan nada yang sangat bersahabat

"Seperti katanya kami telah membangi Tugas untuk membiarkan Saga melawan banyak Dewa itu dulu"Ujar Mu dengan nada serius

"Apa maksud mu?"tanya Aldebaran dengan nada serius

"Maksud ku adalah kita tidak akan membantu Saga"ujar Mu dengan nada serius kepada Aldebaran

"Kenapa tidak?"tanya Aldebaran dengan nada serius

"karena jika ia mati disana otomatis mereka akan menyerang kedua dimensi ini,maka dari itu lebih baik kita berjaga disini sebelum mereka datang,namun jika ia berhasil mengalahkan dewa-dewa itu maka ia akan menjadi dewa,bukan kah itu adil"kali ini bukan Mu yang berbicara yaitu Camus yang datang dari mana dan kini tengah duduk di pohon

"benar kata Mu,dan Camus,Aldebaran"Ujar Dohko yang baru datang lagi entah kenapa banyak sekali Saint emas yang datang menuju Dimensinya,padahal waktu itu kita yang memilih Satu-satu

"Oh ya,Dohko apa kau melupakan Idol mu?"tanya aldebaran dengan nada yang sangat melucu

"Hahaha,Aku lupa dengan hal itu"ujar Camus sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Benar juga yah Hahaha"Mu juga ikut-ikutan tertawa kepadda Dohko

"hm tenang saja Tuhan sudah berjanji akan memindahkan ku lagi menuju Dimensinya Shion,yang sudah ia tinggalkan menuju dimensi yang di pilih Aphrodite,jadi aku akan ngidol disana"ujar Dohko dengan nada penuh semangat

"Tua-tua keladi"ujar Mu,Camus,dan Aldebaran berbarengan

"apa maksud kalian!"Dohko mulai marah mencak-mencak gak jelas,entah kenapa Gold Saint mulai kembali menggila,hal ini tentu saja membuat tim 7 begitu kesal dan Sweetdrop di waktu yang bersamaan

"Dohko,Mu sekarang kita akan pergi menuju desa api,yang berada dekat dari sini yaitu Konoha,jadi kita akan bermalam disana sampai ada Specter yang menyerang lagi"ujar Camus dengan nada serius

"Hmm benar juga,kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Aldebaran"ujar Mu sambil menarik Dohko yang masih mencak-mencak gak jelas karena ia sudah dihina karena kesukaannya terhadap idol,apa itu hal yang salah kalau sudah tua menyukai Idol,itu bukan hal yang salah bukan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita"ujar Aldebaran sambil memanggul Clothnya dan mulai berjalan menuju desa dari tazuna sementara Tim 7,tazuna,dan bawahan Aldebaran mengikutinya saja dengan cermat

"hmm Aldebaran-san maaf,ku masih belum mau tulang-tulang ku patah"ujar Sasuke membungkuk pada Aldebaran berusaha untuk mengehntikan Aldebaran bila ia mau mematahkan Tulang-tulangnya

To Be Continued

Pojok Aktor

Aldebaran:Tumben pendek amat ya?

Authorr:Lagi habis ide,emang mau lu,kayak Aphrodite jadi Lolicon?

Aldebaran:jangan-jangan Lu itu Lolicon?

Authorr:Tentu tidak,aku sudah punya Kumiko-chan jadi aku tidak akan selingkuh

Kumiko:aku juga setuju-setuju aja kalau kamu mau buat harem

Aldebaran:jadi kamu mau diduain?

Kumiko:Tentu tidak,jika author mendirikan Harem maka aku akan menjadi Alphanya

Authorr:Terserah lu,dah

Naruto:dasar Author plin plan,oh ya,ane mau main lagi di Angels Horizon bentar

Sasuke:gak nanya

Aldebaran:kasihan Dohko disana,ia harus mati ditangan simbolnya sendiri yaitu singa

Dohko:lu ngehina gue bunuh lu ya

Aldebaran:Ampun Roushi

Mu:hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventure Of Gold Saint

Desclaimer:Saint Seiya buatan Masami Kurumada  
Naruto Buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
anime lainny buatan pencipta mereka

Pair:Rahasia,dan hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang tahu

Warning:Penulisan amburadul,Goldiest Godlike,AU,tidak terlalu sesuai Cannon,Lemon(mungkin)

Chapter 04 (Bagian Aldebaran)

"Terserah kau sajalah bocah,lain kali jangan buat taruhan yang kau sendiri tidak bisa melaluinya"ujar Aldebaran menyindir Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Sudahlah kami pergi dulu"ujar Mu DLL lalu mereka segera menghilang dari sana dengan menggunakan teleport masing-masing

"Woah tou-san mereka bisa teleport,apa tou-san juga bisa?"tanya Naruto kepada ayah angkatnya dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat

"hmm yah,kami berdua belas bisa menggunakannya jangankan 12 dari kami,88 Saint rata-rata bisa menggunakan teleport"ujar Aldebaran sambil mengelus dagunya

"Woah,aku mau jadi Saint"ujar Naruto semangat

"Tidak,kau harus menjadi ninja terkuat dulu baru kau bisa mengimbangi Saint perak"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"Hmm kenapa tou-san berpikir begitu?"Naruto yang heran kemudian bertanya lagi disertai anggukan dari beberapa orang disana

"karena aku telah melawan orang yang kalian sebut sebagai Rikudou Sennin"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada datar

* _Flashback_ *

"apa kau yang akan membantu dimensi ku untuk keluar dari kehancuran?'tanya Rikudou dengan nada serius kepada Aldebaran

"Maa,itu benar,tapi kurasa tidak ada yang bisa mengimbangi ku disana"ujar Aldebaran malas kepada Rikudou

"hmm mau berlatih"tantang Rikudou kepada Aldebaran

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu"ujar Aldebaran semangat sambil memakai Clothnya

"baiklah aku mulai"Rikudou dengan cepat terbang melesat dengan Gedoudama miliknya segera menyerang Aldebaran dengan pola Horizontal

* _Swushh*_ dengan cepat Aldebaran menghindari serangan Rikudou dengan cara melakukan kayang

"Celah terbuka, _Katon Gokakyuu No jutsu_ "Rikudou menembakkan bola api kearah Aldebaran dengan kecepatan 10m/s

Namun Aldebaran berteleport ke belakang Rikudou dengan kecepatan yang bahkan bisa membuat Hiraishin menjadi iri

"terlalu banyak celah, _Great Horn_ "Aldebaran segera menembakkan Great Horn nya kearah Rikudou,sementara Rikudou yang sudah melihat serangannya dihindari ia segera membentuk Gedoudama dan menahan Great Horn serangan dari Aldebaran

Meskipun berhasil ditahan tapi jurus itu tidak dapat dihilangkan bahkan itu sempat meretakkan Gedoudama yang menjadi perisainya

"Ho baru kulihat orang yang pertama kali berhasil meretakkan Gedoudama,kau adalah orang yang sangat kuat"ujar Rikudou sambil terbang melayang

"masih mau dilanjutkan?"tanya Aldebaran yang sudah melapisi tangannya dengan tinju

"ya,kau sudah membuatku bersemangat dalam pertarungan ini"ujar Rikudou dengan nada yang cukup bersemangat

* _Flashback off_ *

"hmm apa itu benar?"tanya Kakashi pada Aldebaran tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aldebaran

"ya memang itu kejadiannya"ujar Aldebaran mengangguk dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kepastian bisa dipastikan bahwa ia tidak berbohong tentang pertarungannya dengan Rikudou

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita segera bergegas dan memanen buah"ujar Aldebaran kepada anak buahnya dan mereka berangkat

"Tou-san itu kuat sekali yah"ujar naruto dengan nada heran

"benar,kalau begitu aku akan berguru kepada ayah mu naruto,dan aku akan mengalahkan itachi keparat itu"ujar Sasuke semangat kepada Naruto

"ya,itu baru semangat"ujar Naruto dengan nada semangat

"Aku akan ikut dengan Sasuke-kun"ujar Sakura semangat kepada sasuke

"tidak boleh,kalau Sakura aku tahu guru yang bisa mengajari mu"ujar Kakashi dengan nada serius

"hmm tapi Sensei aku mau sama Sasuke-kun"pinta Sakura merengek pada Kakashi

"hmm kalau kau siap untuk patah beberapa tulang dan mungkin saja wajah mu bisa hancur loh"ujar Kakashi menakut-nakuti Sakura

"hiii,kalau begitu aku akan latihan bersama Sensei saja"ujar Sakura takut

Sementara Sasuke dan naruto tertawa melihat kejadian tadi

*Bersama Mu*

"Dohko sampai kapan kau mendengarkan lagu music dari dimensi lain haa?"tanya Camus dengan nada serius kepada Dohko yang memang sedari tadi hanya duduk santai sambil mendengarkan lagu U's dan Aqours

"hmm sampai mati"ujar Dohko tenang bisa dipastikan ia dapat mati dengan tenang jika seperti ini terus

"bodoh apa kau lupa kita harus cepat menuntaskan dimensi ini dan segera membantu Saga dalam melawan para Dewa"ujar Mu dengan nada marah kepada Dohko

"yare-yare kau itu mirip dengan Shion ketika tahu Aspros dan Defteros bertengkar"ujar Dohko malas kepada Mu

"Aspros?"camus heran,nama siapa itu,entah kenapa ia merasa taka sing dengan nama itu

"Gemini Saint sebelum saga dan kanon"ujar Dohko dengan nada santai kepada Mu

"oh pantas saja"ujar Mu dengan nada lega

"Hadeh gue mau Ngidollll"teriak Dohko Absurd,Dohko kali ini sudah mencapai Ngidoll level Max,dia sudah ingin pergi dari dunia ini

"oi Roushi,kan Tuhan sudah memberitahu kita bahwa kalau kau mau Ngidol di dimensinya Shion maka kita harus segera menuntaskan Misi di semua dimensi ini"ujar camus dengan nada santai sambil meminum Es Cofee yang baru saja ia buat dengan menggunakan Freezing Coffin

"lu Absurd banget Camus,kalau mau bikin Es Cofee harusnya lu pake batu es aja jangan sia-sia kan Cosmo mu,jika Athena-sama mengetahuinya mungkin kau akan disuruh berdiri satu kaki dengan menganggkat kedua ember berisi air

"benar"Camus tiba-tiba terbayang saat Saori menghukum para Gold Saint,hukumannya seperti anak-anak bahkan kami ditertawakan oleh seluruh Saint

"makanya jangan begitu lagi"ujar Camus dengan nada takut-takut dengan kejadian itu

*bersama Aldebaran*

"Hei kalian petik buah,terbaik kalian harus menjadi teladan bagi penjual buah yang lainnya hahaha"ujar Aldebaran dengan nada serius kepada seluruh anak buahnya yang ia suruh memetik buah dari kebunnya

"baik Aldebaran-san"ujar seluruh anak buahnya yang sigap dengan segala perintah dari Aldebaran sang penjual buah

"bagus,dengan ini aku bisa menjadi Saint penjual buah terbaik hahaha"Aldebaran tertawa Nista dilihat dengan tatapan Sweetdrop dari Naruto dan kawan-kawannya

"dasar tukang buah"ujar Kakashi Sweetdrop

"Hei kalian daripada melihat ku lebih baik kalian latihan sana,nanti kalian Cuma jadi beban ku dan Kakashi jika kalian tidak berlatih"ujar Aldebaran sombong pada seluruh anggota Team 7

"iya,iya"ujar Naruto malas lalu Kakashi membawa Team nya untuk latihan di sebuah hutan yang cukup jauh dari pemetikkan buah Aldebaran dan mulai berlatih pengontrolan chakra

*bersama Goldiest*

" _Todokete Setsunasa Ni Wa Namae Wo Tsukeyouka Snow Halation_ "Dohko sedang bernyanyi lagi idol kesukaannya yaitu U's dari dimensi yang didatangi Shion

Sebenarnya Dohko ingin membunuh Shion saat itu karena ia mengambil kesempatannya untuk bisa ngidol sepuasnya di dimensi itu

"Dohko hentikan lagu mu,suara mu itu jelek,jadi jangan nyanyi"ujar Camus dengan nada tinggi kepada Dohko

Author heran dengan tingkah Absurd dari Camus dan Dohko

Padahal dulu mereka adalah Gold Saint yang kalem kalem,tapi kok sekarang mereka jadi begitu huuft mendokusei

"Biarin aja Camus,lagipula lebih baik kau mendengarkan lagu ini juga supaya kamu ngerti kenapa aku suka Ngidol"ujar Dohko sambil memberikan Earphonenya dan Mp3 kepada Camus

Lalu Camus pun mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan oleh U's

Dan tiba-tiba terbukalah mata dari Camus,lalu Camus pun menepuk bahu Dohko

"aku bahagia bisa mendengar lagu ini"ujar Camus dengan wajah bersinar kepada Dohko

"benar,makanya kau harus juga ngidol"ujar Dohko dengan wajah licik untuk menjatuhkan Camus kedalam perangkap idol

"benar aku akan ngidol mulai sekarang yeeeee, _hey Hey HeyStart Dash_ "Camus mulai o'on dan mulai ngidol sama atau mungkin lebih parah dari dohko

Bila Hyoga melihat gurunya begini maka ia tak akan segan-segan menembakkan Aurora Execution kea rah gurunya

To Be Continued

Author Note:Sori jarang Update,itu aja yang Milo Author sempet-sempetin Update

Naruto:palingan lu males kerjain kan,udah ngaku aja

Author:Lu gua pecat baru tahu lu

Naruto:Ampun Thoor

Sampai bertemu lagi sampai jumpa dikehidupan kedua,eh salah di minggu depan(kalo bisa)


End file.
